


That's It

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Renegade [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Mandalorian History, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snarky Zey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Arligan Zey knows more about Mandalorian culture then he lets on.





	That's It

Arligan Zey quietly sat beside his former captain, balancing a spoon between his fingers as he listened to Skirata give an example as to why the Jedi weren’t perfect to the two young Padawans.

“Yet we seem to be more reliable then Mandalorians.” Arligan points out as he recalled an old story that Thracia had once told him when he was still just a Padawan, and from what Mina had uncovered during her assignments. “Would you care to explain why a young teenager choose to seek out aid from the Jedi rather then likeminded Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars? Perhaps why he assisted in defeating your people?”.

“Tarre Vizsla was one of Revan’s Dark Jedi.” The older man answers as he gave Arligan an unimpressed look.

“He wasn’t known as Mandalore the Forsaken for choosing to be Dark Jedi. In fact, at one point, it was considered a great honor to be as such.” The aging Jedi points out as he pointed the spoon at Skirata. “At that particular point in time, even now, it was considered a great shame.to even work with the Jedi; much less become a Jedi.”.

Arligan noticed the elderly Kaminoan Jedi smirking slightly. “Tarre was, in fact, a Jedi.” Kina says in that soft and wise tone of hers as she seemed to be recalling. “Much to the irritation of the Jedi Council. But Revan and Canderous Ordo had guided that boy in the right direction, your people thrived under his leadership. It was a shame to see his work, as well as Ordo’s, be shattered by an idiot who thought the Mandalorians needed to have their so-called glory return. It was a true honor to have known them both.”.

Arligan raised an eyebrow at Skirata. “Revan restored your people, Kal, but it was a Jedi Knight of Mandalorian blood who saved your people from themselves.” Arligan was honestly having a bit of fun with this. “Which makes your demonization of his memory absolutely shameful, considering most now praise Revan, despite his own actions.”.

Maze and Ordo both exchanged looks with each other, looking rather uncertain about what this was going to lead to. Arligan suddenly realized they were accustomed to his professional demeanor, not his more snarky one, meanwhile Cabur and Mereel were muttering happily to each other.

“Instead of bashing my culture, why don’t you take a moment and think about your own?” Zey asks as he returned to eating. “I didn’t fight a Wookie or comply to Zian Jusik’s request to take her son to the Jedi Order to allow you to bash it like you do without a proper defense. We were flawed, yes, but so are your people.”.

“Miss Fett and Director Vizsla are perfect examples, correct?” Ranarn offers helpfully as he entered the room with Kom'rk, assisting in carrying the dishes. “Death Watch are kinda like the Sith, y’know.”. Zey snapped his fingers at that.

“Excellent examples!” Zey looked back at Skirata. “Please, do continue to explain how the Jedi are evil and Mandalorians are more accepting so that I may correct you.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
